


Lazy Morning

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Just sorikai fluff.





	

Sora made a tired noise while stretching his arm out further across soft skin.

“Finally awake?” came Riku’s mirthful voice right beside his ear.

Sora made a noise of displeasure this time, before murmuring, “Nope.”

Riku chuckled, brushing a hand through Sora’s hair which made the man sigh. “So what? You’re sleep talking?”

“Yep. It’s too comfy to get up yet.” He nuzzled his body further into his cocoon of blanket and skin-contact.

Kairi wrapped her arm across his back, snuggling in a bit closer as well. “You’re right, it sure is comfy. Can’t we all just sleep in for once?”

The oldest sighed. “Okay, I cave. Not like there’s anything important to do.” A pause. “Except pee.” Without a moment’s notice, he hoped off the bed and into the bathroom.

Taking full advantage of his absence, Sora sprawled his legs across the bed more comfortably.

“He’s gonna make you pay for that.”

“Whatever,” he threw the warning aside, too tired to care. He sunk his head down to her chest, which was much softer than his own arm had been.

“Just don’t blame me for it.”

They stayed like that in relaxed silence, until Riku’s shadow loomed over them. “I can’t sleep in without any bed space.”

Sora just grumbled near-inaudibly. The bed made a groan of protest as Riku flopped his body down on top of the other man, making him wince.

“Hey, get off,” he complained, swatting at him as best he could while pinned down. “You’re heavy.”

“Only if you let me in the middle.”

“Fine.”

Riku got back up, and Sora followed—though reluctantly. With a cheeky grin, Riku cuddled right against Kairi as Sora had, leaving Sora only his back to hold onto.

“You could at least lay on your back.”

“You want cuddled that badly?”

“Are you really asking me that?”

Riku chuckled, and shifted, lifting his arm up in welcome. “Come here.”

Wasting no time, Sora snuggled against his offered chest which (though not comfy as Kairi’s) was quite comfortable, especially with Riku’s arm draped across him.

Just as he felt himself about to drift off once again, Kairi’s voice jerked him awake. “I should go make breakfast. My stomach’s been making a fuss for a while now.”

“I can do it if you want. You always offer to cook.”

“Don’t worry about it. I like cooking. Besides, you deserve to make up for the cuddle time you lost in the bathroom. Though,” she drawled, “it would be nice if you offered sometimes, Sora.”

“Do you _really_ want me to cook?”

She was silent for a moment, before replying non-too gently, “No, not really.”

“I only burned the eggs that one time,” he whined in self-defence.

“Eggs maybe,” Riku said. “But what about the time you drained the carrots before boiling them? Or when you forgot to peel the oranges before putting them in the blender?”

“Orange peels are edible! I looked it up and everything!”

“Doesn’t mean they taste good. You also cooked frozen fish without thawing it before. The middles were still rock solid.”

Sora jutted his lip. “Not like I’ll get any better if I never practice,” he mumbled.

“Want to start helping me? That way I can stop you from doing anything stupid.”

“Oh, thanks for the vouch of confidence.”

Riku and Kairi both laughed. “Cheer up, Sora. No one can do everything well. I’m just better at most.”

Sora narrowed his eyes, giving him a little pinch. “Is that right?”

“Well, I am the Master here.”

“Okay, okay. Play nice.” Kairi paused, before stretching widely. “Or better yet, go take it outside, and _I’ll_ sleep in.”

“No, I’m good.” Sora did his best imitation of playing dead.

Riku turned to Kairi only to see her following his example. A small smile graced his lips as he shook his head. Sighing, he readjusted his body to be more comfortable. Regardless of his bathroom break, the banter, and the tickle of his partners’ hair, he fell back asleep in no time at all.


End file.
